


boxes

by misura



Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dane meets Faiza's collection of comics. (Well, a part of it, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanaTuivana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/gifts).



A man should not be intimidated by a few boxes, Dane thought. And he wasn't intimidated - not exactly. He'd freely and gladly offered to help Faiza move, and she'd freely and gladly accepted his offer, and now here he was, looking at boxes. Freely, but not quite gladly.

_"Those are just my favorites,"_ she'd said.

Six boxes, size extra large. _Her favorites._ Heavy, of course, although that didn't particularly bother or intimidate him. There was a truck waiting downstairs; it wasn't as if he'd need to carry them very far, or strap them to the back of a flying horse and then hope the extra weight wouldn't cause a crash or, worse, that one of the boxes might prove to be somewhat less sturdy than it looked and tear.

He didn't think comics would take well to falling down a few hundred meters. He might find a replacement easily enough - eBay was always a good place for such things, but then again, he might not. Some of them had been signed, he recalled Faiza telling him.

A few of them had been signed by the superhero they were about, rather than by the artist. She would probably be able to expand that number now. He wondered if she'd considered that already, if maybe next time, he'd take her along to see someone (as his steward) and she'd ask for an autograph.

Perhaps that wasn't really a thought that should make him smile. Not everyone liked being reminded of the fact their lives were published in the shape of monthly (or weekly) publications, usually penned by people who barely knew what and who they were writing about.

_Her favorites._

Tempting, to take a look. A quick one. Just to see if maybe ...

_Well, and what if she hasn't? It's not as if I want some sort of hero-worship from her. In fact, that's probably the last thing I would wish for._

"Dane? Mr Whitman?"

He'd ask her, he told himself. Casually. He'd ask her casually which titles were in the boxes, and she'd tell him with that bright, shiny look on her face she always got when talking about superheroes or cricket, and if it turned out there weren't any _Black Knight_ comics in there, then that would be fine. It might almost be a relief, in fact.

Expectations could put a lot of strain on people and relationships.

"Dr Hussain."

"Call me 'Farida', please. It's all right, since you're going to be - well. Just six?"

_Going to be what?_ "She said she was only going to take her favorites."

"You'll be back for the rest later, then. You must tell me what kind of tea you prefer, your favorite foods. It will be good to eat together as a family."

"I uh - "

"You know, you're a lot more handsome in reality than on your poster."

_One of these days, I should really work on a better poker face._ "My poster."

"Well, you weren't her _favorite_ , so don't let it get to your head, but there was a short while - and then you moved to Britain. That was a big thing for her. For all of us."

_She owned a poster of me. Owns. She owns a poster of me._ "I think I can safely say I have come to think of this country as my new home."

"Oh, good. We were a little bit worried about that. America is such a long distance away."

"So about this poster - could I see it?"

"Boxes first, I think. Then tea. Then, perhaps, I will show you this poster. And the rest."

_There's more?_ "Of course. It shouldn't take me too long to get these loaded."

 

("Such a handsome man. And clever, too. I think he might just do for Faiza, don't you think?")

("Assuming you haven't intimidated him too much for him to ever propose.")

("Well, then she'll have to do the proposing, won't she? That's very modern.")


End file.
